


The Best of Days

by HimsBlue



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue
Summary: Kimi came back to the paddock. Timeline 2012.





	The Best of Days

两年的时间能发生什么？

你再回来，发现很多事并没有变。

在赛道上飞驰的感觉依然熟悉，你的老朋友们也笑着迎接你。尽管你已经不在塔尖之上，但围场依旧还是那个围场，纸醉金迷，虚情假意。

但也有更多的事情变了。

新的车手，新的赛车，新的车队状况。

你离开的那年，他还是围场中最闪耀的年轻人，再回来时，他已经成了全围场针对的公敌。两年的时间，他已经无人能挡。

你的队友是个有些过于亲善的法国人，这有点儿让你想起之前那个总围在你身边聒噪的身影。但是，显然，已经是新科卫冕冠军的他已经不会再像以前那样悠闲。

他有许多的压力，而你也是。

他忙着捍卫自己的领先优势，而你则忙着在复出之后证明自己还有价值。你们都没有出差错的机会，一但摇晃一步，他就会被全世界嘲笑只是靠车好，而他的冠军都充满水分；而你，若是你出了岔子，你可能连继续待在围场里的机会都不再有。

这就是围场，这就是现实。无数的镁光灯聚焦在这里，为这里的每一寸都镀上金光；而同时，它们也急不可耐地去曝光每一丝瑕疵，总有成百上千的炮筒和话筒，随时等着捅进任何一点缝隙里。

但是，这就是你想要的人生的附属品。你想要极限的速度与极致的生活，你想要竞争与胜利，这就是你要付出的代价。

这代价甚至包括不与任何人亲近。

 

对你来说这或许并不难。你本来就不是一个热爱社交或善于言辞的人，你自身的气质就足够拒人于千里之外。

但这又比意料中要难。尤其是当某个人从你身边走过，想要打招呼的时候，你却要装作熟视无睹。

有比赛的时候，时间总算是还能被填充满，哪怕你会在pit房里吃半个小时的冰激凌。但是你总还是被包裹在人群中的——一方面那的确令你感到不舒服，但另一方面，它却能让你忽略一个事实——你很孤独。

你并不觉得孤独，孤独只是一种状态，客观的状态。大多数情况下，你适应这种状态，但事情总有特殊。

 

比如现在。

你在酒店的豪华套间醒来，白色的床单，白色的被罩，白色的窗帘，白色的光。一切都是刺眼的惨白，这让你想起你家乡的冬天。白色的雪，白色的石头，白色的温泉蒸汽，一切都是白色的，在盈盈日光下看不出什么差别。

你感到一阵空虚，随后把这种连带反胃的情绪都归结到那个八面玲珑的英国人身上。如果不是你昨天出席了他盛情邀请的酒会和派对，你就不会感受到这种酒醒宿醉过后的落差。上一秒你在乱射的灯光和喧闹的人群中酒精上脑，下一秒你就带着疲惫与头痛在空荡的房间醒来。这让你没能一如既往地享受独身一人的感觉，就是这样。

你醒来，洗漱穿衣，在客房服务中要了点吃的喝的，然后发现你甚至没有可打包的行李。于是你把手揣进裤兜里，无牵无挂地走出了房门。

你不确定是谁开了这间房——你自己还是简森，直到你走出电梯，在大厅里撞见了那个邀你出去的罪魁祸首。他看上去显然比你要好多了，一边上翘的嘴角，风度翩翩的着装，有礼有节的姿势。他甚至还在与什么人愉快地交谈，当他的身子转换角度的时候，你发现那是个德国人。

『那个』德国人。

转过身的简森看到了你，他冲你打招呼，带着他招牌的微笑。他身边的德国人也抓住这次机会跟你招手，但你只是冲简森微微点了点头，然后便走出了酒店。房费显然是记在简森账下的，你甚至没有碰过仍插在房间内的房卡。

外面的阳光有点刺眼，你推推墨镜，又带上了帽子。

 

比赛赛程比你离开的时候更紧密。

但这个周末，运气显然没有站在你这一边。

你停下赛车，却发现另一个早早收工的人站在离你不远的地方。

你很生气，这是错误的，没有人应该出现在别的车队的pit房附近，尤其是作为一个车手。这让你感到冒犯。

你从车里钻出来，想要严肃地处理这个问题，却只发现站在那儿的人满脸悲伤的表情。有一瞬间，你想要放弃找他理论。

但他却向你走过来，远远超出了你的安全距离，他抓住了你的前臂。你想甩开他，可你的意识没能受你控制，你只是站在原地，任由他为所欲为。

凭什么？你在生气，凭什么他就可以这样为所欲为？

你不确定你究竟在生谁的气，但你还是想办法在车队的工作人员注意到你们之前拉开了他。你摘下头盔，这样你就可以直视他的眼睛。你知道这时候绝不能够退缩，否则就是一败涂地。

于是你开口问他，你想要什么？

而他看着你，只是摇摇头。然后他离开了。

 

车队的工作人员很快围过来检查车体，你避开他们，独自去称重。

剩余的一天没有人再敢与你攀谈，你猜想你一定又开启了“谢绝打扰”的气场。但你其实并没有特别糟糕的情绪，没有积分的沮丧和被侵入的气愤已经被时间冲刷殆尽，现在你只是很平静地坐在这里，等待报告，等待会议，并吃着冰激凌。

天气还没有热起来，但你仍然习惯于冰冷的温度。

你承认你偶尔会突然想起被抢冰激凌的时刻。你从未真正因为这件事而生气，反而，每次到最后，你总是笑着的。

你没留意你正把巧克力脆皮咬得支离破碎，清脆的断裂声在你的口腔中响起。

 

又一场比赛。

你的发车位置仍然不好，但你最后却跟队友一起拼上了颁奖台。这对你们车队而言无疑是完美的结果。

这对你来说太熟悉又太陌生，你站在等候颁奖的休息间，一切辉煌的过去好像就在昨天，又好像已经是上个世纪。

你走出去，站在比那个人低一阶的领奖台上，接受掌声，奖杯，香槟。

你感觉到他的目光，他洒向你的酒，你看到他笑得像一只刚啃完胡萝卜的兔子，你假装没看到他在你头上比的兔耳朵。

你没有很用心地在笑，但你享受这种感觉。天杀的，这就是你非要回到这里的原因。

你走下台，他拉住你，真诚地恭喜你。他在祝贺你的时候，看上去比他自己夺冠还要开心。他说他很开心能跟你一起竞争，他说他很感谢你重新回到了这个赛场，他说在你离开的时候，他很想念你。

『我也很想念你』，你几乎要脱口而出，但相反的，你只是冲他笑笑，并客气地恭喜他获得冠军。

 

这一年仍然是他的天下，但你也在逐渐找回感觉。虽然不在争冠车队，但你仍然设法拿到了分站冠军和年度季军。

 

再一年之后，你回到了那个你当初离开的地方。

但这一年却是你和车队的低谷。

于是你变得更加拒人于千里之外。你的世界只有你，赛车，冰激凌。

 

可是他来了。

他成了你的队友。

他变成了你不得不接触的人，就像多年前他硬要挤到你身边一样。

他跟你在一个车队，他跟你共用一个冷柜。他光明正大地拿走你的冰激凌，夺走你的私人空间，压榨出你不多的话语。他仍然是这样为所欲为。

他让你感到害怕。你生怕会输给他，而这让你已经输给了他。

于是你放任自流。

 

这不是你第一次发现冰箱里已经没有了你买的冰激凌。唯一的区别是，这次那个人好像买了一桶新的放进去。

于是你从善如流地拿出那个纸杯，尽管那看上去有点简陋。你并不真的在意冰激凌的品质或口感，它们就是——甜又冰，这就够了。

但在冰激凌中吃出杂质仍然是一件非常影响情绪的事情。你毫无防备地咬到了一块硬硬的东西，很倒牙。

你把它吐出来，残余的冰激凌融化在你掌心的热度中，让它变得粘粘糊糊。

然后你辨认出来，那是一枚闪着银光的戒指。

你仔细看了一眼纸杯包装，上面是圆体的英文字母——For Kimi。

抬起头，你看到他在不远处看着你，带着一点羞赧的笑。像是你们初次见面，像是你们再次相遇，像是他这样看着你的每天。

于是你知道，你已经又一次站在了围场的塔尖。

 

 

【END】


End file.
